Rituel d'accouplement des jeunes loups
by phoenix8351
Summary: Traduction. Une étude des rituels d'accouplement des jeunes loups.Le jour de la rentrée, il perçoit le parfum de sa moitié. Ensuite le chaos, la confusion...Derek est un loup garou, Scott ne l'est pas, Stiles n'est au courant de rien,et Laura est en vie.
1. Chapter 1

Salut,

Merci pour les reviews de 'Cycle to contradiction' et 'ADD and Attract' et pour les lecteurs qui m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris ou leurs alertes.

_Un one shot, c'est bien !_

_Une fiction à chapitre, c'est mieux ^^_

Donc voilà, une traduction de la fiction anglaise '**Derek&Stiles Fest: Mating Rituals of Teen Wolves' **par** TheNowandFutureQueen.**

Elle compte 5 chapitres ^^

C'est un UA : univers alternatif. Au Lycée, Derek est en 1ere (16-17ans) tandis que Stiles rentre en seconde (14-15 ans). Derek vit avec sa sœur (qui est toujours en vie) suite à la mort de sa famille lors d'un incendie.

Note de l'auteur : 'Laura sera surement un peu OOC (hors du personnage) parce qu'il faut tout inventer vu qu'elle n'est qu'un cadavre dans la série. J'ai pensé qu'il serait amusant de la voir comme une anti-Derek, joyeuse, lumineuse, aimant faire la fête. J'adresse un merci particulier à mon amie DolceLockhart !'

Bonne lecture.

_**Etude des rituels d'accouplement des jeunes loups**_

**Partie 1 : Le parfum**

Alors que Derek était fin prêt pour partir à l'école, il réalisa que Laura dormait encore. Il leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la respiration calme qui émanait de la chambre de sa sœur. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte 'BAM', et hurla, « Laura, lève-toi, on va être en retard à l'école. »

Dans un grand bruit, Laura tombe de son lit, alors elle grogne, « Je ne veux pas aller à l'école. L'été est passé trop vite. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, se demandant comment elle pouvait être un Alpha alors qu'il n'était qu'un Beta. Puis il sort, l'entendant fouiller dans ses affaires afin de se préparer.

Il attend dans la Camaro, klaxonnant pour qu'elle se dépêche de sortir, ce qu'elle fit, perdant presque une chaussure mal lacée sur le chemin. Elle s'assit du côté passager puis, en une bouchée, elle avala la moitié d'un bagel.

Laura et lui avaient utilisé une partie de leur énorme héritage pour acheter cette voiture, mais comme Derek était le seul à la conduire, il en parlait comme étant 'sa voiture'. Laura est un vrai chauffard, elle croit que les limitations de vitesse sont de simples indications et que les trottoirs sont des raccourcis.

Derek pense que sa sœur a besoin de quelques séances de thérapie.

Ou plutôt de nombreuses séances de thérapie.

Il jette un coup d'œil à sa sœur, habillée au petit bonheur la chance, et demanda, « As-tu au moins essayé de coiffer tes cheveux, ce matin ? »

Elle lève ses grands yeux bleu-vert au ciel, et passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs, « j'avais le choix : coiffer mes cheveux ou brosser mes dents. Je pense que j'ai pris la bonne décision. »

Derek grogne et dit, « Oui, oui, c'est la bonne décision. »

Ils arrivèrent à l'école à temps, enfin, juste à temps. Derek venait d'entrer dans le bâtiment quand il se mit à regarder partout, ses yeux furetant dans les alentours.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande Laura, d'une voix basse et discrète, regardant autour d'elle également.

« Sens-tu ça ? » grogne Derek.

« Euh, tu peux être plus précis ? »

« Ça sent la… liberté. » dit Derek dans une tentative d'explication.

« Quoi ? »

« Ca sent les arbres et l'herbe et le ciel et… les petits pains à la cannelle de maman ? » raconte Derek, en continuant se regarder autour de lui.

« Oh MON DIEU ! » tressaille Laura, sautant sur Derek et manquant le faire tomber pour lui faire un câlin. « C'est si excitant ! Je suis trop heureuse pour toi ! »

« Tu sais ce qui se passe ? » demande-t-il.

« C'est évident, » dit sa sœur, « ta moitié est ici. C'est elle que tu sens. »

Derek se rappelle de sa mère et de son père, racontant leur rencontre, expliquant comment reconnaitre sa moitié. Derek n'était alors qu'un petit garçon mais il était attentif à chaque mots de ses parents sur le sujet. Puis il avait perdu de vue les côtés positif du fait d'être un loup garou, après l'incendie en fait. Donc, du fond de sa mémoire, il se souvenait que l'on reconnaissait sa moitié à son odeur.

« Cela… ça ne se peut, » die Derek, à voix basse.

« Et pourquoi pas, cher frère ? »

Derek se retourne vers sa sœur, la faisant reculer d'un pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte un casier, « Est-ce que tu sens d'autres loups garous, à part nous deux ? »

Sa Sœur, qui étais joyeuse et gentille 85% du temps, lui envoya ce que Derek appelait 'le Regard Alpha'. En effet ses yeux luisirent d'une lueur argent et elle gronde, « Comment oses-tu ? Tu sais très bien que la plupart du temps les loups garous trouvent leur moitié chez les humains. Ne fais pas de discriminations à leur encontre-… »

« Ils ont tués notre famille. »

« Non, tous les êtres humains n'étaient pas impliqués, Derek. Ne blâme pas la totalité d'entre eux à cause de la faute de quelques-uns. C'est ce que les chasseurs nous font depuis des siècles, ne tombe pas à leur niveau. »

Derek, honteux, hoche la tête en baissant les yeux. Il sait que sa sœur à raison, comme toujours.

Tout à coup, Laura se mit à rire, de façon presque hystérique. Cela fit sursauter Derek, « Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? »

« Tu imagines ? » demande-t-elle, amusée, « Toi avec une gamine de 14 ans. Je veux dire, tu n'as pas encore 17 ans mais tu as l'air si _vieux_, et tu es si vieux jeu. Toi avec un de ces bouts de viande de petit nouveau, ça va être hilarant. »

« J'aurais 17 ans dans moins d'un mois, » soupire Derek, maudissant encore le fait d'être né 10 mois après elle et non 10 mois avant, « et ma moitié ne sera pas un petit nouveau, regarde ces enfants, » il agite ses mains, « hors de question. Peut-être est-ce une étudiante transférée, » ricane Derek, « ou un nouveau professeur. »

« Qui emménage à Beacon Hills ? » demande Laura avec un soupir, « c'est une ville où on vit et dont on ne peut s'échapper. Personne ne choisit volontairement d'être ici. »

« Je me demande à quoi ressemble ma moitié, » murmure Derek avec révérence. Laura sourit alors chaleureusement à son frère.

…

« Nous sommes au lycée ! » dit Stiles tout en marchant dans le couloir, « penses y, Scott. Nous sommes entrés dans un endroit magique où nous serons enfermés dans des casiers-… »

« En quoi c'est magique ? » dit Scott.

« C'est un rite de passage, Scott, » explique Stiles, « et nous allons intégrer l'équipe de Lacrosse, passé de zéro à héros, et Lydia verra à quel point nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Scott, ça va être génial. »

« Je suis toujours pas convaincu par la partie 'être enfermé dans un casier' » admet Scott, inquiet.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, nous sommes petits, ils pourront nous y faire rentrer sans nous casser un os. »

Scott frissonne, « Je pense que ce n'est pas aussi rassurant que tu le crois. »

Stiles le regarde, les yeux rêveurs, « je vais commencer à porter une veste de cuir et cet été, je rencontrerais une gentille fille, et nous nous retrouverons dans la même école, mais son côté fifille à son papa sera froissé par mon côté Bad Boy et… »

« Ca, c'est le scénario de 'Grease', Stiles. »

« … et nous serons envoyés en colle. Moi, le bad boy, je tomberais amoureux de la gentille fille, la rousse Lydia, Jackson finira avec une marginale, et tu feras nos devoirs… »

« Et ça, c'est le scénario de 'The breakfast club' » dit Scott.

« Bien, gâche moi mon délire, » dit Stiles, « et j'ai appris tout ce que je sais sur le lycée dans les films. »

« Evidemment, » marmonne Scott, « mais tu devrais revoir tes espoirs à la baisse, Stiles. Le lycée n'est pas vraiment aussi merveilleux que tu sembles le croire. »

Stiles lança un 'Pff' à Scott, « mes espoirs ne sont pas si irréalisables. Du moment que je sors d'ici avec un 18 de moyenne ou plus et avec Lydia portant ma bague de fiançailles, ça m'ira. »

Scott savait que Stiles craquait pour Lydia depuis l'école élémentaire, mais aussi que Lydia devait encore apprendre que Stiles existait, « Ne penses-tu pas que c'est, je ne sais pas, tu vises peut être un peu… haut ? »

« Pff, nan. A l'origine, je voulais un 20 de moyenne et être marié à Lydia… »

« Marié ? » sursaute Scott, terrifié par cette idée.

« Ouais, je veux me marier jeune pour avoir beaucoup d'enfants, » dit Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel, puis sa voix devint plus sérieuse qu'avant, « Maman et Papa voulait beaucoup d'enfants, mais ils m'ont juste eu moi avant que Maman… avant que Maman ne tombe malade. »

« Oh, je suis… »

« Mais Papa va avoir beaucoup de petits enfants. Donc ça sera pour le remercier de m'avoir fait comme je suis. »

« Stiles, » dit Scott, soucieux, mais Stiles reprit.

« Toutefois si mon cœur est volé par une lycéenne plus âgée, je pourrais me résoudre à me fiancer avec quelqu'un d'autre que Lydia, mais ça à intérêt à être une fille d'enfer. »

…

Derek se dirige vers son premier cours du jour, prends une profonde respiration, et soupire de déception. Les loups garous n'étaient pas réputés pour leur patience. Le lycée de Beacon Hills n'était pas si grand, ça ne serait pas très long avant qu'il ne trouve sa moitié.

Son cours de chimie fut assez flou, il nota que son prof, Mr Harris, le regardait bizarrement mais il était habitué à ses regards là. Derek n'est pas un fauteur de trouble, il est poli et à de bonne notes, mais il a une réputation de 'Bad Boy' et de 'solitaire' qui lui colle à la peau. Il avait été catalogué comme 'dangereux'. Sa seule vraie amie dans cette satanée école était sa sœur qui avait la même réputation.

Quand ils marchent ensemble dans le couloir et les autres élèves s'écartent de leur chemin, un essaim d'enfants se séparant telle la mer rouge. Il suppose qu'ils doivent être vus comme des phénomènes de foire. Sa sœur, avec cette lueur sauvage dans le regard et ses cheveux indomptés, qui se pavane à l'école comme en place conquise, cherchant la bagarre avec quelques imbéciles. Elle secoue l'école comme le ferait une tornade.

Derek est introverti, il suppose que la majorité des gens le pense froid et distant. Laura lui dit que les gens se sentent petit et faible à cause de sa façon de les regarder. Derek essayait de prendre cela comme un compliment mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter le dédain de la population, contrairement à sa sœur.

Il sort de la classe de chimie et vagabonde au hasard, tentant de vérifier les nombreux élèves qui changeaient de classe, essayant de trouver le parfum de sa moitié. Il le sentit enfin, le parfum de sa moitié, et il suivit le parfum, alors que les derniers élèves rentraient dans leurs classes, laissant Derek seul pour pister sa moitié.

Il arriva devant un casier d'où quelqu'un frappait et hurlait pour qu'on l'aide à sortir. La respiration de cette personne était si irrégulière que Derek ne perdit pas de temps à demander la combinaison du casier. Il se sert de ses ongles pour faire sauter la serrure, il ouvre la porte et un jeune garçon lui tombe dans les bras.

« MERDE ! » dit Derek en voyant le garçon, son compagnon. Derek n'avait jamais imaginé que sa moitié puisse être un garçon. L'hyperventilation du gamin ne diminuait pas mais il commença à tapoter son sac à dos en bégayant, « inhalateur… inhal-ateur. »

Derek prends le sac des mains du gamin, ouvre la fermeture éclair de la plus petite poche, et sort l'inhalateur puis le donne au gamin. Le garçon le prend et après quelques instants sa respiration revient à la normale.

« Merci beaucoup, » dit le garçon, « je dois retourner en cours… »

« Comme si tu allais retourner en classe, » grommèle Derek d'une voix sourde qui fit reculer un peu le gamin, « Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. »

L'infirmière ordonne au gamin de se reposer et, avant de pouvoir dire à Derek de s'en aller, elle reçut un regard noir qui la fit taire. Elle laissa les deux garçons ensemble.

« Merci », dit timidement le garçon.

« Aucun problème, » grogna Derek.

Ils parlèrent un peu, Derek apprit que le nom du gamin, de sa moitié, était Scott McCall mais il n'arrive pas à s'y faire, il ne peut s'imaginer tombé amoureux de ce gamin.

Il était sûr d'être maudit.

**Fin du chapitre 1**.

Oui la fin est sadique ^^

Oui Derek a rencontré Scott ^^ non y a pas d'erreur de nom ^^

Oui je compte poster la suite assez vite (avant le week end) ^^

Oui vous pouvez laisser des reviews pour dire votre avis ou faire un commentaire.

A bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il est arrivé assez vite (Merci à Alie pour sa remarque sur le sadisme des auteurs ^^ et à Trash-champi 'qui n'est plus sur son phone' ^^ *moi aussi je veux un phone qui va sur internet, snif*, et à Neverland25 qui est trop perspicace ^^).

Note de l'auteur : 'attention, légère entaille au perso de Scott (bashing=cassage de perso). Oh, slash, et une relation éventuelle entre un adulte et une personne de 17 ans…'

Partie 2 : Le Sens

« Derek, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un loup qui n'aimerait pas sa moitié, » dit Laura pour l'apaiser. Ils avaient refait leurs chambres dans la vieille maison brulée, créant ainsi une sorte d'appartement. Leur placard se trouvait dans le petit salon qu'ils avaient créé.

Derek se pinça les ailes du nez, « Je veux dire, il est sympa, je l'aime bien, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir tombé amoureux de lui… »

« Est-ce juste parce que tu es un crétin homophobe ? »

« Non ! » dit Derek, offensé, « Ce n'est pas ça. Il est juste tellement… ordinaire. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » dit Laura en soufflant, « même s'il n'est pas le plus beau, ça ne devrait… »

« Non, le gamin est pas mal, c'est le reste qui pose problème. Il n'est pas stupide, mais pas vraiment brillant, il est gentil, mais pas le plus gentil, il est drôle, mais pas si drôle… »

Laura dit, « Compris, j'ai compris. Désolé. »

Derek soupire, « Que dois-je faire ? »

« Peut-être… » Lance Laura avant de se précipiter vers la porte coulissante de sa chambre.

« Peut être quoi ? » l'appelle Derek.

…

« C'est SI EXCITANT, » dit Stiles, « Tu es ami avec Derek Hale. »

« Je sais que je t'ai dit qu'il s'appelle Derek Hale, » dit Scott, « Mais je ne comprends pas trop tout ce que ça implique. »

« Derek Hale, » Stiles prononce le nom comme si c'est très important, « Sa famille est morte dans l'incendie de leur maison il y a une paire d'année. Triste à te briser le cœur, mon père n'en a pas dormi pendant des semaines, à cause de l'enquête. Derek Hale et sa sœur, Laura, étaient à l'école quand le feu s'est déclaré. Derek Hale et sa sœur sont ce qu'il y a de plus cool au lycée de Beacon Hills. Ils sont intouchables, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce sont des durs à cuire. La sœur se bat contre ceux qui maltraitent les autres, c'est une vraie justicière. Derek Hale ne parle à personne. Le fait qu'il t'ait parlé est un événement. »

Scott leva les yeux au ciel, « Ce gars n'est pas comme ça. Je veux dire, il parait un peu rude et autoritaire sur les bords, mais lors de ma rencontre avec lui, il était juste attentif et attentionné. »

« Bien, » dit Stiles, encore dans ses pensées, « Peut-être est-il le Robin et que Laura est Batman. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demande Scott par devoir.

« Ca veut dire qu'on va devoir économiser pour s'acheter des vestes en cuir. »

C'est alors qu'une voix se mit à hurler, « SCOTT, SCOTT MCCALL ! »

Scott et Stiles se tournèrent pour voir des élèves fuir en longeant les casiers. La cause apparente de cette réaction se dirigeait vers eux, marchant dans le couloir comme s'il s'agissait d'un podium. Elle est plutôt grande, et elle a une lueur tellement étrange dans le regard que Scott recule d'un pas, mais Stiles l'agrippe et le pousse sur le devant. Il déclare assez fort, « C'est Scott. »

Le sourire de la fille est chaleureux, elle tend la main, « Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, Scott. »

Scott prit la main, à contrecœur, pour une poignée de main. Sa poignée est ferme, « Euh, merci, heureux de te rencontrer… »

« Laura, » informe la fille, tirant Scott sur le côté pour regarder Stiles, que Scott cachait, « Et tu es… ? »

« Euh, S-Stiles, » bégaye Stiles, « Stiles, c'est mon nom. Mon nom est Stiles. »

Elle penche la tête d'une façon à la fois coquette tout en étant à moitié prédatrice, « Quelqu'un t'as-t-il déjà dit que tu sens délicieusement bon, Stiles ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai déjà entendu, nada. Wow, » puis Stiles sembla redevenir lui-même, « es-tu en train de dire que je sens délicieusement bon ? »

Laura sourit, d'un sourire étincelant, « Ouais, c'est ce que je dis. »

« Oh, » dit Stiles avec un sourire maladroit. C'est alors que la cloche sonne. Laura envoie un clin d'œil aux garçons, « on se voit plus tard Scott et Stiles. »

« Putain, le lycée, » affirme Stiles, « est sur le point de devenir VRAIMENT GENIAL ! »

…

« Nous pourrions presque organiser un double rendez-vous ! » couine Laura en s'asseyant sur le siège passager.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demande Derek, habitué à être perdu à cause de sa sœur.

« Je parle de l'odeur absolument alléchante du meilleur ami de Scott, » s'excite Laura, « Je comprends ce que tu voulais dire maintenant, à propos de l'odeur qui ne correspond pas à la vue. Je veux dire, Stiles est vraiment adorable, peut-être pas aussi séduisant que Scott, mais il y a un truc chez lui que tu as envie de chérir. Mais l'odeur était genre 'BAM' et la vue était genre, 'Oh, c'est sympa.' »

« … Laura… »

« Et il rougit et bégaie et c'est juste le truc le plus mignon du monde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me dit qu'il est drôle et intelligent. Peut être est ce juste mon optimisme à propos de tout ce truc d'accouplement, mais… »

« … LAURA ! »

« Hein ? » dit Laura, un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

« Es-tu en train de me dire que tu as rencontré ta moitié aussi ? »

Laura rougit, « Je pense, oui. »

Derek ricane, « Et c'est un petit nouveau ? »

« Hein, hein. » acquiesça-t-elle.

« Et tu auras 18 ans dans un mois et quelque… »

« Oui, » dit Laura, « Et ? »

« Détournement de mineur, tu vas devenir un gibier de potence, » affirme Derek triomphalement.

Laura frappe l'arrière de sa tête.

…

Derek traine pratiquement les pieds alors qu'il marche vers le petit nouveau, qu'il pense être son compagnon. Le gamin fourre, plutôt rudement, des livres dans son sac.

« Hello, » salut Derek, surprenant Scott.

« Oh, hey Derek, » répond Scott après avoir repris son souffle.

« Je me demandait si tu voudrais sortir plus tard, » dit Derek d'une voix bourrue.

« Tu… Tu veux dire que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? » Demande Scott, incrédule.

« Oui. »

Scott cligna des yeux, « Oh, ouais, bien sûr ! Ce serait super. »

« Après l'école, ça ira pour toi ? » demande Derek.

« Euh, » hésite Scott, « Eh bien, les essais pour le Lacrosse ont lieu après l'école, mais après, ça m'ira. Tu pourras venir chez moi. On pourra jouer aux jeux vidéo ou d'autres trucs. »

« Bien, je te vois là-bas, » dit Derek, se retournant pour partir.

« Attends, » l'appelle Scott, « tu n'as pas besoin de savoir où j'habite ? Je dois te donner mon adresse ! »

Le plus âgé répond sans même se retourner, « j'arriverais à trouver. »

…

Seulement, il n'y arriva pas. Il suit l'odeur de son compagnon, toque à la porte, et un homme lui réponds. L'homme, le Sheriff a une allure gentille et chaleureuse et un sourire réconfortant, « Puis je vous aider, jeune homme ? »

Derek acquiesce, « Je suis un ami de votre fils. Nous devons nous voir pour jouer aux jeux vidéo. Je crois que la consommation de nourriture malsaine n'a pas été mentionnée mais qu'elle était implicite. »

Le Sheriff glousse même s'il semble confus, « Vous êtes ami avec Stiles ? »

« Non, » dit Derek, attentif, « Je suis ami avec Scott. Je pensais qu'il vivait ici. »

Le Sheriff sourit et secoue la tête, « Non, on a juste l'impression qu'il vit ici. Et Stiles vit pratiquement chez Scott. Melissa avait même suggéré un ou deux fois qu'on devrait juste échanger nos enfants. Mais même si j'aime Scott comme un fils, je ne donnerais pas mon fils. »

Derek acquiesce, « Mes excuses. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Derek avait choisi entre deux pistes avec la même odeur, et apparemment il avait suivi la mauvaise. Il devait retrouver et suivre l'autre piste.

Mais pourquoi l'odeur était-elle plus forte de ce côté-là ?

…

Derek arriva enfin à la bonne maison. Madame McCall, que le Sheriff avait appelée 'Mélissa', est une femme adorable. Etrangement, Derek dut admettre qu'il préférait le Sheriff, mais Madame McCall est une femme attentionnée et intelligente. Elle semble juste un peu sceptique quant à la présence de Derek dans sa maison.

Ce n'est pas de la faute de Derek, mais dès qu'il est concerné, les gens semblent méfiants. Il parait plus âgé qu'il ne l'est, il est musclé, et il n'est pas des plus amical. Pourquoi cela s'assimile au 'danger' dans les esprits de la plupart des gens ? Derek n'est pas sûr, mais considérant qu'il est un loup garou, la méfiance des gens semble plutôt logique.

Scott est consterné de découvrir que Derek ne joue pas aux jeux vidéo, « Quel genre de jeune ne joue pas aux jeux vidéo ? » avait demandé Scott.

Derek réprime sa réponse instinctive, « le genre qui n'est pas vierge, » pensant qu'il ne pouvait répondre cela à sa moitié.

Malgré tout, ils avaient passé une bonne soirée. Derek ne ressentait toujours pas l'envie de faire passionnément l'amour au gamin, mais au moins, il ne haïssait pas tout à propos de Scott. C'est déjà quelque chose, non ?

« Ta voiture est TROP BELLE ! » hurle Scott alors qu'il raccompagne Derek à sa voiture.

« Merci. »

Le gamin jette un coup d'œil à travers les vitres teintées, espérant pouvoir admirer l'intérieur, et Derek s'approche. Il pense qu'il devrait l'embrasser. Ou, plutôt, il pense qu'il devrait vouloir l'embrasser.

Mais il ne peut pas.

Fin chapitre 2.

Une autre fin sadique, non ?

Alors une théorie, un indice, une review ?

Je posterai le prochain chapitre avant le week end ^^

A bientôt


	3. Chapter 3

Salut, voici le chapitre 3 ^^

Merci pour les reviews

LilouRathbone qui à deviner juste depuis le 1er chapitre, mais et le suspense alors …

Neverland25, tu me diras si tu as trouvé la rencontre assez cocasse ^^

Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, envoie moi un pm, s'il te plait, j'adore les théories fumantes ^^

Bonne lecture

_Une étude des rituels d'accouplement des jeunes loups _

**Partie 3 : La vue.**

Stiles est en retard pour l'école. En gros papa-ours protecteur qu'il était, son père l'avait conduit à l'école les 2 premiers jours. Mais ce matin, son père avait eu un appel assez tôt pour le travail, donc Stiles avait pris son vélo pour faire le trajet.

A cause de ce changement, il est un peu en retard sur l'horaire et décide de prendre un raccourci à travers les bois.

Normalement, Stiles n'irait pas dans les bois tout seul. Non pas qu'il ait peur ou quoique ce soit du genre…

Bon d'accord, il a peur des bois, et alors ?

Il accélère encore un peu, les arbres cachent le soleil, et l'obscurité grise qui l'entoure lui met les nerfs à vif.

Mais il va si vite, qu'il n'a pas le temps de faire un écart, alors qu'une branche est lancée devant son vélo, et il chute violement.

Deux hommes, des 'voyous' comme les aurait appelés le Sheriff/papa de Stiles, le retire de son vélo, « Qu'est-ce qu'un joli petit garçon comme toi fait, tout seul, dans cette forêt effrayant ? »

Stiles y voit une référence au conte 'le petit chaperon rouge', donc il répond, « Je vais rendre visite à ma grand-mère, » d'un ton de défi.

« Oh, nous avons trouvé un petit génie, » dit celui qui servait apparemment de chef, « Bien, sais-tu ce qui arrive aux petits génies ? »

« Ils font de grandes études et obtiennent des boulots très bien payés ? » suppose Stiles.

Les deux voyous ricanent, « Non, j'allais dire qu'ils se font botter le cul. »

« Oh, » dit Stiles, soulagé, « je dirais que ça aurait pu être pire. »

Cela lui valut un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit se recroqueviller sur lui-même. C'est à peu près à ce moment que Stiles réalisa à quel point la situation était sérieuse. Heureusement, il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour y réfléchir, parce qu'un grognement sauvage retentit dans la forêt. Stiles put sentir les voyous se figer.

« Eloignez-vous du garçon, » grogna une voix basse, dangereuse. Stiles vit un des deux hommes reculer.

L'autre homme décide de bluffer, « Et si je ne recule pas, que vas-tu faire ? »

« Si tu ne t'éloignes pas, je vais te mettre en pièces, morceaux par morceaux. »

Stiles frissonna à cause de la manière dont l'homme avait dit cela. Il avait déclaré cela, tellement nonchalamment, que Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'y croire.

« Q Qui crois-tu être ? » dis l'homme essayant de cacher sa frayeur évidente.

« Je suis Derek Hale, » dit le héros d'un ton tranchant, « et vous êtes sur ma propriété. Je la connais très bien. Ils ne retrouveront aucunes traces des morceaux de vos corps. »

Et c'est à ce moment que les deux voyous s'enfuirent.

Stiles entends les bruits de pas qui s'éloignent, Sans prévenir, silencieux comme un ninja, Derek se place à côté de lui. Donc Stiles eut un hoquet de surprise quand Derek le retourna sur le dos. L'homme, car Stiles voyait ce lycéen comme un homme plutôt que comme un adolescent, est proche. Son séduisant visage est à quelques cm seulement de celui de Stiles.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ouais, » répond Stiles, « Je vais tellement bien, c'est génial. Se faire battre est justement mon entrainement matinal préféré. Ca développe vraiment bien tous les muscles. »

L'homme pouffe de rire, « très drôle, » il relève alors Stiles et le remet sur pieds, « la roue avant de ton vélo est fichue. Je vais t'emmener à l'école… »

« Euh, je vais au lycée de Beacon Hills, » dit Stiles, « pas au collège. »

Derek essaie de dissimuler son sourire alors que Stiles le regarde, « j'imagine ». Le regard de Derek capture celui de Stiles, « tu es Stiles, pas vrai ? »

« O Ouais, » répond Stiles, « c'est moi, je suis Stiles, comment tu le sais, es-tu un médium ? »

« Non, ma sœur m'a raconté votre rencontre. »

« Comment peux-tu savoir juste en me regardant que je suis le garçon dont elle parlait ? » s'interroge Stiles à haute voix.

« Elle m'a dit que tu étais drôle, » dit Derek, et une lueur étrange apparut dans ses yeux, « et adorable. »

« Oh, » couine Stiles, « Eh bien, je peux comprendre ça. Je suis drôle et adorable. Je suis heureux que ta sœur et toi reconnaissiez certaines de mes nombreuses qualités. Au collège, les autres ne semblaient pas apprécier ma brillante personnalité … »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, « et modeste avec ça, » murmure-t-il en plaçant sa main en bas du dos de Stiles pour le guider vers la maison.

« Est-ce que tu as des poptarts* chez toi ? »

Derek hausse un sourcil, « excuse-moi ? »

« J'étais en retard donc j'ai zappé le petit déjeuner. Je devais choisir entre le petit déjeuner ou me brosser les dents, et j'ai décidé de me brosser les dents. » Stiles se place devant Derek et souffle sur son visage, « je pense que j'ai fait le bon choix. Cependant, avec un trajet en voiture, et non en vélo, j'ai du temps pour le petit déjeuner. Tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie, m'offrir le petit déjeuner, c'est rien du tout en comparaison. »

Derek glousse, « nous n'avons pas de poptarts, mais tu as le choix parmi les céréales que Laura adore. Elles sont tellement sucrées que tu risques le coma rien qu'en les regardant. »

« Tu n'aimes pas les gâteries ? » demande Stiles, prenant un air taquin en réalisant qu'il flirte avec l'homme.

« J'adore les gâteries, » répond l'homme, sa main appuyant un peu plus contre le bas du dos de Stiles.

…

Laura arrive dans la cuisine, encore en pyjamas, « Salut Stiles, » dit-elle en s'installant à table, puis elle réalise, se tourne, « Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Stiles sourit, la bouche pleine de céréales Trix, et dit avec la bouche toujours aussi pleine, « Derek m'a sauvé de voyou. Il m'a proposé de manger et de me conduire à l'école. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les gens pensent que Derek est si effrayant, à part le fait qu'il est, tu sais, vraiment effrayant. »

Laura sourit et voit son frère la fixer, « Bonjour Derek… »

« Viens par-là, » grogne Derek. Laura est peut-être l'Alpha, mais quand Derek utilise ce ton elle ne peut rien faire à part obéir.

Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et Derek la traina hors de la cuisine, « tu vas rester sacrement loin de ce garçon. »

Laura est confuse, « mais pourquoi ? Il est sympa, je ne vois pas pourquoi… »

Une lueur bleu-argent passe dans le regard de Derek alors qu'il grogne, « Il est mien. »

Laura cligne des yeux, « mais je pensais que Scott… »

« Scott est le meilleur ami de Stiles, » explique Derek, encore un peu d'humeur de loup, « l'odeur de Stiles est imprégnée dans celle de Scott, c'est tout. »

« Oh, ok, » dit Laura, « donc, je suppose que lorsque tu as vu Stiles, la vue s'est accordée avec l'odeur ? »

« Oui, » gémit presque Derek.

Laura sourit, « bien. »

Laura et Derek revinrent dans la cuisine, où Stiles attend patiemment à la table, avant de demander timidement, « puis-je en avoir encore ? »

« Oui, » affirme Derek.

Ensuite, Laura regarde Derek alors qu'il regarde avidement Stiles en train de manger. Elle ricane, se moquant de son frère et Derek, sans la regarder, lui envoie un bol en plastique en plein dans la tête.

**Fin chapitre 3**

Alors, cette rencontre est-elle à la hauteur de vos attentes ?

*poptart : pâtisserie rectangulaire constitué de 2 gaufrettes fourrées, ça ressemble un peu aux Craquinettes sauf qu'il y a un glaçage sur le dessus en plus.

*Céréales Trix : si vous voulez une photo, y en a plein sur Google ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour les reviews ^^ en espérant que ça vous plaise ^^

**Chapitre 4**

Note de l'auteur : « Ecrit avant 'formality' (épisode 11) ! Chanson pour ce chapitre 'Animal' de Neon Trees. A chaque fois que je l'entends, je pense à Stiles et Derek. Cette fiction aura 5 chapitres au final, au lieu de 4. »

Bonne lecture

Une étude des rituels d'accouplement des jeunes loups.

**Partie 4 : Le Toucher**

Stiles fut encore plus dingue de la Camaro que Scott ne l'avait été. L'adolescent câlinait la voiture, la caressant doucement, d'une manière qui coupa le souffle à Derek. Sans qu'on lui dise, Stiles monte à l'arrière, puis se penche par-dessus le dossier du siège avant, pour ouvrir la portière passager de l'intérieur afin de permettre à Laura de monter.

Stiles parle de la voiture avec animation, explique à quel point il la trouve cool, et demande à Derek si il a déjà participé à une course-poursuite à grande vitesse. Ils arrivèrent à l'école, un garçon blond accompagné d'une fille rousse fixèrent Stiles bizarrement alors qu'il sortait de la voiture de Derek. Stiles marchait au côté de Derek, et ils étaient presque arrivés à la porte quand Stiles se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son sac à dos dans la voiture.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, donne ses clés à Stiles, et le prévient, « ton petit cul mineur ferait bien de ne même pas penser à emmener mon bébé faire une balade. »

Alors que Stiles court, on a l'impression qu'il va tomber, sa tête est beaucoup trop en avant par rapport à ses pieds, et Derek s'inquiète du fait qu'il puisse se retrouver planté dans le sol, tête la première. Derek l'attend, en fait, disons plutôt qu'il s'avance vers la silhouette de Stiles. Stiles revient, avec son sac à dos, parlant à toute vitesse du fait qu'il est heureux que sa tête soit attachée à son corps et qu'il devrait utiliser des menottes pour s'attacher à son sac à dos.

Stiles parle avec animation pendant qu'ils marchent, et Derek écoute, puis Derek tourne dans sa classe de chimie, et Stiles le suit. Derek s'arrête et Stiles lui rentre dedans, marchant sur le pied de Derek et sa tête cognant contre son torse.

« Ce n'est pas ta classe, » affirme Derek.

Stiles sourit maladroitement et met ses bras sur sa tête, « Ouups. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et pousse Stiles en dehors de la classe. Stiles tenta maladroitement de ne pas trébucher sous la poussée. Une fois qu'il eut reprit contenance, Derek fut tout de suite déconcerté par l'expression sérieuse du visage du garçon, alors que Stiles demande, « est ce que je t'agace au point que tu ne veuille plus me voir ? Parce que je sais que je peux être un peu… surexcité. Je le sais, mais je, euh, ne sais pas. Je peux être calme. Je peux être vraiment zen, vieux. Je serais zen et mature et je boirais du thé… »

« Stiles, » le coupe Derek, en jetant un coup d'œil à la file d'élève attendant pour rentrer dans la classe, « oui, tu es agaçant. Très agaçant. Mais je m'en fiche. Retrouve-moi à ma voiture après l'école. Je te ramènerais chez toi. »

Stiles sourit comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées, mais il demande, « Veux-tu venir ? Je veux dire, j'ai foiré les essais pour le Lacrosse, ce qui fait chier, mais je suis nouveau, j'essaierais les prochaines années. Nous pourrons faire nos devoirs ensemble, se regarder un film, ou faire quelque chose. Je mettrais des Hot Pocket* au micro-onde… »

« Bien sur Stiles, » soupire Derek, « maintenant ramène ton cul en classe, TA classe. »

…

Stiles marche avec Scott en direction du gymnase et à chaque pas, l'excitation de Scott, à l'idée de faire partie de l'équipe, grandit, « ça va être génial ! Je veux dire, je suis dans l'équipe C, ce n'est pas vraiment la première ligne, mais quand même ! Le seul nouveau qui a été accepté plus haut que l'équipe C c'était Jackson, et qui ne l'avait pas vu venir de loin ? Mais il est vexé d'être en junior et pas en universitaire, donc il va surement essayer de me dégager à coup de pied à cause de ça, »* Scott comprend finalement que Stiles ne l'interromprais pas et n'essayerait pas de parler, donc Scott demande, « Euh, Stiles ? Tu es d'accord avec tout ça, non ? Je veux dire, d'habitude nous rentrons ensemble après l'école, mais… »

Stiles cligne des yeux, sourit, faisant un geste de la main pour dissiper les inquiétudes de Scott, manquant frapper Scott et lui-même en faisant ce geste, « Pas de souci, vieux. Derek et moi avons déjà prévu de nous voir chez moi après l'école de toute façon. »

« Oh, tu vois Derek ? » demande Scott, intéressé, « J'aime bien ce mec, même s'il est flippant. Je ne sais pourquoi il s'intéresse autant à des geeks de seconde comme nous… »

« Parle pour toi, » dit Stiles, « je suis génial. »

Scott hausse un sourcil et Stiles souffle et corrige son affirmation, « bien, je suis un geek qui vient de rentrer en seconde et qui est génial. »

…

Stiles est très tenté de glisser sur le capot de la Camaro de Derek, comme dans la série 'Shérif, fais-moi peur'.

Mais Derek arrive et dit ceci à Stiles, « si tu raye mon bébé, je vais te tuer et ils ne pourront jamais retrouver ton corps. Et même s'ils trouvaient ton corps, ils ne pourraient pas en identifier les morceaux. »

La peur de Stiles est donc fondée. Dégouté, il s'assoit à l'arrière et ils commencent à attendre Laura dans le silence. Laura saute dans la voiture, s'assoit sur le siège passager, et sourit à Stiles, « comment étais ta journée, mon chou ! »

« Ça a été ne journée géniale, » réponds Stiles, « Monsieur Harris, mon prof de science, est psychorigide et semble me haïr avec passion. L'entraineur Finstock est hilarant, effrayant aussi, mais surtout hilarant. »

« L'entraineur Finstock a essayé de me persuader de me déguiser en garçon pour être dans l'équipe de Lacrosse, » affirme joyeusement Laura.

« Mais on n'a pas déjà une équipe féminine de Lacrosse ? » s'interroge Stiles.

« Oui, mais l'entraineur Finstock ne les entraine pas, » explique Laura en haussant les épaules, « sinon, quoi de neuf ? »

« Je vais chez Stiles, » affirme Derek, ne pouvant quitter la route des yeux.

« Oh, c'est sympa, puis je… » Derek lui envoya un regard plein de promesses de torture, donc elle changea le sens de sa phrase, et dit d'une voix trainante, « être déposée en première ? J'ai… des trucs à faire et des affaires. »

« Bien sûr, » Laura s'inquiéta de savoir si son frère pourrait casser le volant lorsqu'elle le vit l'agripper de toutes ses forces.

…

Cela devint une routine, Derek restait chez Stiles après l'école. Laura en ayant marre que son frère la laisse seule, elle passa l'audition pour jouer dans la pièce de théâtre de l'école, et elle obtint le rôle de Viola dans 'La nuits des rois : ou ce que vous voudrez.' de Shakespeare. Scott, occupé avec l'équipe de Lacrosse, mentionna tout de même qu'il était bizarre que ces deux-là s'entendent si bien. Surtout parce que chaque fois que Scott les voyaient, ils ne semblaient pas s'entendre du tout.

Derek et Stiles se chamaillent. Beaucoup. Derek menace Stiles presque tout le temps. Stiles parle de Derek en l'appelant 'le tyran avec un sens de l'humour foireux.' Mais ils s'amusent en se chamaillant. La plupart du temps, c'est juste par jeu, se contredisant juste pour le plaisir de se contredire.

Derek emmène Stiles et Scott le matin, mais chaque jour après l'école Scott va à l'entrainement de Lacrosse, Laura va à la répétition, et Derek et Stiles finissent chez Stiles. Parfois ils vont chez Derek, mais Derek voit que la maison brulée met les nerfs de Stiles à vif.

En ce jeudi après-midi, Derek et Stiles sont assis à la table à manger, faisant leurs devoirs en silence. Derek est en train de lire son livre d'histoire, et Stiles bosse sur ses maths.

Pendant le court et effrayant moment où il avait cru que Scott était sa moitié, il avait essayé de se persuader d'embrasser le garçon, pour essayer de faire jaillir une 'étincelle'. Avec Stiles, sa conscience braillait constamment dans sa tête, « Ne le touche pas. Non, ne le fais pas. Ne le touche pas. Ne l'embrasse pas. Ne le baise pas. Non. Méchant Derek, arrête de penser à ça, remarque la négation présente dans toutes ses phrases. Quatorze ans. Quatorze ans. QUATORZE ANS ! IL A SEULEMENT QUATORZE ANS, ESPECE DE MALADE ! »

La part Loup de son esprit chantait une chanson différente, enfin, elle enlève juste la négation puis répète les phrases, et elle ajoute, « Tu n'as que seize ans, ce n'est pas une si grande différence d'âge… »

En ce jeudi après-midi, rien ne fut diffèrent. Stiles est assis juste à côté de Derek, au point que le loup garou lui donne presque un coup de coude à chaque fois qu'il tourne une page. Stiles à tendance à être proche physiquement de toutes les personnes de son entourage, tandis que Derek ne se rapproche que de Stiles. Il reste proche de Stiles, en étant assis à côté de lui, en le poussant contre un mur pour mieux le menacer ou le réprimander.

Mais là, quelque chose fait que ce jour est diffèrent de tous les autres avant lui. Stiles, frustré, se penche sur Derek pour attraper la gomme, de l'autre côté. Alors que Derek, qui s'est plongé dans sa lecture pour se distraire de la distraction que représente Stiles Stilinski, n'est pas sur ses gardes.

Quand Derek sent la douce respiration de Stiles près de son visage, il ne réfléchit pas, il s'avance pour capturer les lèvres si douces du garçon. Juste le temps d'un effleurement, avant que la conscience de Derek ne reprenne le dessus et refrène les réflexes du Loup, « Merde, » grogne-t-il, « je suis désolé Stiles, je ne voulais pas… »

Stiles avait pensé qu'il devenait fou. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à Derek Hale. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il était impatient de voir arriver le lundi matin, juste parce qu'il pourrait le voir. Et quand les lèvres de Derek avaient touchées les siennes, ça avait fait tilt.

Stiles coupe Derek en l'embrassant sur la joue avec un petit 'smack'. Derek a du mal à respirer, il jette son livre sur la table en le faisant claquer, et prit le visage de Stiles entre ses mains.

Rapidement, Derek dépose une série de baisers sur les lèvres de Stiles avant de ralentir, appuyant plus fort, ouvrant légèrement ses lèvres si douces. Derek se recule, restant assez proche pour que leurs souffles se mélangent, Le regard de Stiles passe des yeux de Derek, qui brillent d'une lueur bleu grise, à ses lèvres roses et humides, et il humidifie nerveusement ses propres lèvres.

Les yeux de Derek se ferment à cette vue si innocente et si sensuelle, puis grognant, il attire le visage de Stiles pour plus de baisers. Seulement, cette fois, leurs deux bouches étaient entrouvertes, cherchant davantage de contact. Les baisers chauds et doux s'interrompirent alors que la langue de Derek se frayait un chemin dans la bouche de Stiles.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche de surprise, et avant même qu'il ne soit habitué à avoir la langue de Derek dans sa bouche, Derek soulève Stiles de sa chaise, le dépose sur la table, et se penche sur lui. La langue de Derek caresse suggestivement celle de Stiles, ses doigts vont surement laisser des marques sur les hanches de Stiles.

Leurs langues, chaudes et humides, se rencontrent et se battent, Derek gagne facilement, mais Stiles est assez motivé pour ne pas juste abandonner. Les ongles de Stiles égratignent le cou de Derek pour le rapprocher encore plus. Quand Stiles sent sa tête tourner, il se sépare de Derek, pour chercher son souffle.

Derek s'occupe du coup de Stiles, l'embrassant, le léchant, le suçant et le mordant, aspirant la peau à l'endroit où une veine palpite. Les mains de Derek glissent de ses hanches pour passer sous son tee shirt et toucher sa peau. Ses doigts commencent à jouer avec la ceinture du pantalon de Stiles, passant doucement sur la fermeture éclair puis sur le bouton, arrachant un gémissement de la gorge de Stiles.

Mais alors que Derek commence à enlever le bouton, Stiles tente de le repousser, ce qui n'a aucun effet sur le mur qu'est Derek, mais Derek sent le mouvement et se recule. La lueur bleu grise de ses yeux rencontre la lueur de désir des yeux chocolat de Stiles, « ça va trop vite ? » grogne-t-il, inquiet tout en étant frustré.

Stiles cligne des yeux, semblant un peu désorienté, « hein ? » puis il comprend les mots et glousse, « oh, non, en fait, c'est juste que… » Stiles tapote maladroitement la table sur laquelle il est assis, « …je mange ici. On peut aller sur le canapé. Je veux pouvoir regarder mon père dans les yeux pendant le repas ce soir. »

Pour toute réponse, Derek avance d'un pas, enroule les jambes de Stiles autour de sa taille et soulève le garçon, agrippant son cul au passage. Stiles laissa échapper un 'Oh' de surprise, et Derek en profita pour coller ses lèvres aux lèvres pincées de Stiles.

Sans regarder où il va, Derek les amènent jusqu'au canapé où il tombe en arrière, avec Stiles au-dessus de lui, le chevauchant. Derek est ravi et très emballé par la position du garçon au-dessus de lui. Le parfum de leur excitation mutuelle devient presque intoxicante, la sensation du corps de Stiles pressé contre le sien est la chose la plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais ressenti, et la lueur d'envie qu'il perçoit dans les yeux, habituellement si innocents, de Stiles, lui donne envie d'en avoir encore plus.

Donc il est très compréhensible que les sens de Derek, déjà bien surchargés, ne puissent le prévenir que le Sheriff approche de la maison.

« Putain de merde, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

**Fin chapitre 4**

*Hot Pocket : sandwich de pâte feuilletée garni qui se passe au micro-onde.

*Désolé si ce n'est pas très clair, je comprends rien aux classements en sports en général alors comprendre les systèmes de classement américain c'est un peu trop pour moi ^^

Voilà, alors vos impressions ?

La suite et fin est prévu pour ce week end, non, je ne suis pas sadique, je suis juste pas sure d'avoir le temps de le traduire pour demain donc je préfère prévoir large ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour les reviews ^^

Le dernier chapitre tant attendu (quoi je prends mes rêves pour des réalités ?) :p

Bonne lecture

Note de l'auteur : « J'avais l'intention de faire cette histoire en 4 chapitres, mais je l'ai séparé en 5. Je ne pense pas que cela vous perturbe. »

Une étude des rituels d'accouplement des jeunes loups.

Partie 5 : Le ressenti

Stiles n'avait jamais entendu son père utiliser cette insulte commençant par un 'p'. Jamais. C'était mauvais signe.

Très mauvais signe.

La seule pensée de Derek se résumait au fait qu'il était content qu'ils portent encore toutes leurs fringues et qu'il était content que l'arme du shérif ne soit pas chargée de balle remplie d'Aconit-Tue-Loup. Parce qu'il était quasiment sûr de se faire tirer dessus.

Dans très peu de temps.

« Euh, salut papa, » salut Stiles, allongeant la prononciation comme il le fait toujours quand il ment, tout en se retirant de sur Derek.

« Salut, Stiles, » répond le Shérif, faisant un signe de tête à son fils.

« Tu connais mon ami, Derek, » dit Stiles.

« Oui, j'ai rencontré ton ami Derek, » dit l'homme.

… OoOoOOoOoO

Derek trouvait le fait d'être en prison très ennuyeux. Très cloisonné.

« En fait, je suis pratiquement sûr que je n'ai violé aucune loi, » marmonne Derek.

« Je crois que c'est moi qui décide de ça, » dit le Shérif, « Tu as quoi, 18 ans ? Tu es au courant que mon fils n'en as que 14, pas vrai ? »

« J'ai 16 ans, » pour une fois, Derek n'ajouta pas qu'il aurait 17 ans dans 3 jours.

« Oh, » dit le Shérif, « tu es sûr de ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien, » dit le Shérif, « dans ce cas, je suis pratiquement sûr que je te retiens illégalement, mais tu peux comprendre ma réaction, pas vrai ? »

Derek essaie d'imaginer les futurs enfants qu'il aurait avec Stiles, puis de les imaginer fréquenter un gars comme lui. Il regarda l'homme qui aimait aussi son compagnon, « oui, je peux. »

« Stiles est un garçon spécial, Derek, » dit le Shérif, « et je veux connaitre tes intentions à son égard. »

Le Shérif s'appuie sur le mur en face de la cellule où Derek est confiné. Derek s'appuie, détendu, contre les barreaux. Et Stiles est assis sur une chaise, « Nom de Dieu, les gars, pourquoi vous parlez comme si je n'étais pas présent dans la pièce ? »

Les deux hommes l'ignorent. Derek dit dans un soupir, « je sais qu'il est spécial. »

Stiles croise les bras, « je te jure que si tu ajoutes quelque chose après ça, Derek, je… »

« Est-ce que c'était juste une façon bizarre d'apprendre à Stiles comment embrasser ? » spécule le Shérif, utilisant de son mieux sa voix 'je suis un père compréhensif et attentionné'.

Stiles commence à protester, « je sais comment on embrasse… »

Le Shérif lance un regard incrédule à son fils, alors que Derek lui lance un regard incrédule mais teinté de jalousie et de colère, donc Stiles ajoute avec un hochement de tête, « en théorie. »

Le Shérif se retourne vers Derek, « étais-ce cela, juste une sorte… d'apprentissage ? »

Stiles répond, encore une fois, pour Derek qui reste stoïque, « Non, Papa, ce n'était pas… » Mais Stiles s'arrête, se retourne vers Derek, un air inquiet sur le visage, « ce n'était pas ça, n'est-ce pas, Derek ? »

« Donc c'était le premier… incident, pas vrai ? » demande le père.

« Oui, c'était notre premier baiser, » avoue Derek, regardant le Shérif puis son regard passe du Shérif à son compagnon, « et non, ce n'était pas une 'sorte d'apprentissage', crétin. »

Stiles saute de sa chaise et marche jusqu'à la cellule, « C'était quoi alors ? »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, « Vraiment, Stiles ? »

« Hey, » dit Stiles en haussant les épaules, « puisque tu es enfermé ici, pourquoi ne pas profiter du fait que tu ne peux pas t'échapper. »

Derek se penche en avant rapidement, et avance sa tête et son torse d'une façon intimidante, faisant presque tomber Stiles en arrière avec un, « Oh merd… »

« Je vais juste prétendre que je ne viens pas de te voir menacer mon fils, » dit le Shérif, « parce que Stiles m'a prévenu que tu as un… étrange sens de l'humour et peu de talent pour la vie en société. »

Stiles ricane, « Donc, Derek, » dit Stiles en levant et baissant ses sourcils, « me trouve tu attirant ? »

« Oh mmon Dieu, » dit le Shérif, et Derek dû réprimer un petit rire en pensant que le Shérif avait dit cela exactement comme Stiles l'aurait dit, « Stiles, tu te souviens de moi ? Ton père ? Ouais, moi, je suis toujours là. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel, « Bien, laisse-moi reformuler, Shérif, » le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit, « Derek, est ce que tu m'aimes beaucoup, enfin bien ? »

Derek souffle, jette un œil au plafond quand il entend le choix de mots de Stiles, digne d'une gamine de la cambrousse, puis il admet, « Oui. »

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit encore, « Bien. »

« Derek Hale, » dit le Shérif. A cet appel, les yeux de Derek quittèrent le magnifique sourire éclatant de son compagnon. « Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. »

Derek est prêt à les choquer, « bien, nous sommes en 2009, il aura 18 ans le 26 aout 2013, donc je pense prévoir le mariage pour le 27 aout ? A moins que vous acceptiez de signer la décharge pour nous autoriser à nous marier plus tôt. » Derek regarde Stiles, « je pense à l'adoption, qu'en penses-tu, Stiles ? »

Le Shérif Stilinski et Stiles restent bouche bée, complètement en état de choc, ils fixent Derek. Maintenant, Derek est nerveux, d'avoir pris le risque que Stiles prenne la fuite suite à sa déclaration. Mais après un long moment, la bouche de Stiles se referme et l'expression de choc est remplacée par un sourire vraiment heureux, et des yeux qui pétillent de bonheur. Stiles demande, d'une voix incrédule, « Vraiment ? »

Derek regarde Stiles droit dans les yeux, « Oui. »

« GENIAL ! » hurle Stiles, envoyant son poing en l'air.

Le Shérif soupire, « je vais te laisser passer un coup de téléphone, » le Shérif lance un regard bizarre, « fiston. »

…OoOoOOoOoO

Le Shérif décide de garder le… Petit ami ? Amant ? Futur mari ? de son fils. Peu importe, il remet Derek Hale en cellule après le coup de fil qu'il a passé à sa sœur.

Le Shérif et Stiles sont assis, attendant que Laura vienne chercher Derek, ils mangent dans le même paquet de chips, Stiles est assis sur le bureau de son père alors que celui-ci est assis sur sa chaise.

« Donc, tu es amoureux ce garçon ? » demande le Shérif.

Dans sa cellule, au bout du couloir, Derek se redresse et relève la tête, écoutant attentivement.

Stiles murmure, « Ouais, Papa, je l'aime. »

Derek croise les bras avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

… OoOoOOoOoO

A la fin de la répétition, Laura court jusqu'à la maison de Stiles. Pour la première fois depuis que son frère a obtenu son permis, l'an dernier, elle utilise son double des clés de la Camaro, pour conduire jusqu'au bureau du Shérif. Elle est un peu pressée, mais, encore une fois, elle n'a jamais respecté les limitations de vitesse.

… OoOoOOoOoO

« Est-ce que la sœur de Hale vient juste de très mal se garer dans le virage ? » demande le Shérif.

« Hein ? » Stiles relève les yeux de son cahier, « euh, ouais, je suppose. »

« Zut, » soupire le Shérif, « je déteste mettre des PV. »

Les cheveux noirs de la jeune fille était attachés par une tresse, elle porte un short long sur des collants et un gilet. De toute évidence, elle porte encore son costume.

Elle ouvre la porte avec un 'BAM', elle est pieds nus car elle a retiré ses bottes, trop inconfortable, pour pouvoir courir jusqu'à la maison des Stilinski.

« Je croyais que tu jouais Viola, » affirme Stiles, « Pourquoi portes-tu un costume d'homme ? »

Laura fixe Stiles puis fixe le Shérif, sans répondre pendant ce qui lui parut plusieurs minutes, « Viola est une fille qui prétends être un garçon pendant la grande majorité de la pièce, » explique Laura, « je suis contente de te voir, mon chou, maintenant, pourquoi suis-je ici ? »

« Parce que son badge est finalement monté à la tête de mon père et qu'il pense qu'il est la loi, » explique Stiles, avec la bouche pleine.

Laura regarde le Shérif, tendant la main, « bonjour Shérif Stilinski, je suis Laura Hale, une amie de votre fils et apparemment, la sœur d'un criminel. »

Le Shérif prit la main qu'il serra dans une douce mais ferme poignée de main, « Content de vous rencontrer, Mlle Hale. »

« Hey, » hurle Derek depuis son coin, « je ne suis pas un criminel. »

« Je crois tout ce que le Shérif me dit, » rétorque Laura.

« Il m'a coffré pour avoir embrassé son fils, » explique Derek.

« Oh, » dit Laura en souriant, puis elle se jette sur Stiles pour lui faire un câlin, « Ouais ! »

Stiles regarde aux alentour, « tu es au courant de…ceci ? »

Laura étouffe un rire, « il se languit de toi depuis toujours. »

Derek, qui n'aurait pas dû être capable de l'entendre, répond, « toujours ? Vraiment, frangine ? »

Devant les regards perdus de Stiles et du Shérif, Laura s'explique en rougissant, « Nous, les Hale, sommes une famille de romantiques. Maman et Papa nous racontaient toujours comment ils étaient tombés amoureux au premier regard et nous expliquaient l'importance de l'amour véritable. »

Pour une raison inconnue, lors de son discours, Laura jetait de petits coups d'œil timide au Shérif.

… OoOoOOoOoO

Le lendemain, Stiles attend son chauffeur. La veste en cuir noir pèse lourd sur ses épaules, mais il aime cette sensation qu'il trouve réconfortante. Elle sent les arbres, l'herbe, le charbon et son homme. Derek passe chercher Stiles pour l'emmener à l'école comme il le fait tous les jours. Ce n'est que quand il ouvre la portière arrière qu'il voit que Laura y est installée.

Stiles parait confus, alors Laura lève les yeux au ciel, « ne t'y habitue pas, mon chou. »

Stiles regarde le chauffeur, « tu n'as pas besoin d'obliger ta sœur… »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait, » dit Derek, « elle est juste heureuse pour nous. C'est sa façon de nous le prouver. »

Stiles hoche la tête et prends la place à coté de Derek, Scott semble un peu perdu par la nouvelle organisation, mais ne dit rien.

Quelques heures plus tard, Stiles et Scott mangent leurs repas quand Lydia Martin arrive et s'assoit avec eux, laissant Stiles ébahi devant la fille de ses rêves. Scott lui donne un coup de coude pour que Stiles ferme sa bouche, qui était remplie de nourriture. Mais il ne ferme pas sa bouche avant d'avoir sorti un effrayant, « Salut, Lydia. »

« Salut Stanley, » dit-elle, tentant d'avoir l'air amical, « salut Scott. »

Stiles ignore ce qui fait le plus mal, qu'elle ne connaisse pas son nom ou qu'elle connaisse celui de Scott.

« Salut Lydia, » dit Scott, lançant un regard d'excuse à Stiles.

« Tous les deux, vous êtes amis avec Derek Hale, non ? » demande Lydia.

« Oui. » Ils ont répondu ensemble en même temps, mais Scott ajoute, « mais Stiles est plus ami avec lui que moi. »

Une lueur apparait dans les yeux noisette de la fille alors qu'elle regarde Stiles, qui déglutit, « Alors, a-t-il parlé de moi ? »

« Quoi ? » demande Stiles, complétement perdu.

« Tu sais, a-t-il parlé de moi ? »

« Euh…non ? » en fait, si. Quand Stiles en parlait, son béguin pour la rouquine était assez évident et Derek avait été assez dur avec Stiles sur ce sujet. Toutefois, les paroles de Derek sur le sujet n'étaient le genre de chose que Lydia voulait entendre.

« Bien..., pourrais-tu lui glisser un mot en ma faveur ? » demande Lydia, pleine d'espoir.

La question de Scott, « tu ne sors pas avec Jackson ? », resta ignorée par Lydia et Stiles.

« Désolé Lydia, mais je ne peux pas. Derek a déjà quelqu'un. »

« Il est pris ? » demande Lydia et Scott à l'unisson, toutefois, le ton de Lydia était offensé, alors que celui de Scott était juste confus.

« Ouais. »

« Qui est ce ? » demande Lydia, d'une voix stridente.

Stiles sourit, respire un peu l'odeur de Derek qui provenait de la veste en cuir, et répond, « Moi. »

**Fin **

Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fic ^^

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

Toutefois, l'auteur à commencer à publier la suite, il y a 5 chapitres pour l'instant et la fic est en cours ^^

Donc dites-moi si vous voulez que je la traduise, elle s'intitule 'mariage rituals of teen wolves' elle reprend davantage l'histoire de la série avec un Scott qui se fait mordre, et une intrigue autour des loups garous.

A bientôt


End file.
